


Five Love Notes (Of A Different Kind)

by TehLastUnicron



Series: Sweet Slices Of Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dad Katsuki Yuuri, Diabeetus, Did I mention this is fluff yet, Fluff, Gen, I like fluff dammit, M/M, Mama Victor Nikiforov, Maternal love, Omegaverse (secondary to the plot), Seriously it’s all fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Five snapshots chronicling a mother’s love through the years.





	Five Love Notes (Of A Different Kind)

**1\. First Note**

The first note appeared in a little purple plastic lunchbox carried by a bright eyed little boy on his first day of nursery school. It was a simple thing, a little drawing of stick figures, one wearing glasses, one with long pale hair in a ponytail and one wearing a purple hoodie and sneakers. Carefully printed above each figure was a name in big block letters: “Daddy” over the one with the glasses, “Mama” over the one with the ponytail and “Yuri” over the small one wearing purple, with a multitude of hearts surrounding the trio.

The little boy with the lunchbox beamed as he recognized himself in the drawing and carefully tucked it into his backpack to put in his treasure box at home.

**2\. Second Note**

  
The second note appeared in a soft-sided cooler bag carried by a scowling grade schooler to lunch just before his most dreaded class: math. Ugh, he hated math... trying to get the numbers on his paper to match the numbers on his teacher’s grading sheet felt a lot like trying to catch Potya to take her to the vet.

The boy sighed as he slumped into his seat at one of the lunch tables and opened his lunch bag... he blinked a little as he pulled out a folded piece of pale blue paper. A tiny smile crossed his face as he unfolded it and smoothed it out on the table to read:

_My dear Yura,_  
_I know you’re worried about your math test today. I understand, math is hard. I don’t always get along well with numbers so don’t feel bad. Everyone has strong points and weak points but that’s okay._

_Just do the best you can and even if the grade on your paper isn’t what you hoped for, your dad and I still think you’re A+ and I promise we won’t make you sleep on the floor with Makkachin if your score isn’t perfect, ha ha!_  
_Good luck,_  
_I love you,_  
_Mama_

At the end of the day, Yuri’s test had a C+ at the top of the page (“your best grade yet, good job!” his teacher had commented) and the note was tucked safely into his treasure box.

**3\. Third Note**

Yuri sighed as he rummaged through his skate bag for his lunch. Things were NOT going well on the ice for him lately. He was learning some new jumps and so far... well, it seemed like all he was learning was new ways to hit the ice.

His parents had both tried to get him to talk about it but he just hadn’t felt like talking, because talking wasn’t going to help him land that stupid lutz he struggled with so much.  
Besides, Mama and Dad were two of the most successful skaters in history, so they couldn’t understand.

As he reached into the paper bag Mama had handed him while they were all getting ready for the rink that morning, his fingers brushed a folded square that he quickly pulled from the bag and shook open:

_The road to successful jumps is paved with grazes, bruises and bumps. But even when you’re black and blue, just remember that Dad and I love you!_

_To learn to jump you have to first learn to fall, you know. If I had a ruble for every time I planted it on the ice I’d have been able to retire at sixteen. Hang in there, Yura, I believe in you._

_Love_  
_Mama_

He only landed about half the jumps he attempted that afternoon but he left the rink with a full heart and another note for his collection.

**4\. Fourth Note**

Yuri huffed and slouched down in his seat, adjusting the sling on his arm and narrowing his eyes at the two figures currently on the ice. To say he was not a happy camper at the moment would be a gross understatement.

For one, he’d slipped on some ice coming down the steps of his house and broken his arm. What a stupid way to get injured! All for a measly patch of ice... now he was looking at six weeks off the ice. Six weeks! He’d protested but both his doctor and his parents had been adamant that he not do anything to risk falling and re-breaking it.

This injury couldn’t have come at a worse time for another reason. Recently, Yuri’s friend (and crush) Otabek had begun skating at the same rink under the guidance of Yuri’s dad. At first, Yuri had been thrilled that he’d get to see Beka more, especially since he was head over heels for him... but then his arm happened, and worse, Mila happened.

He should’ve known his rinkmate would try to latch onto Beka, and sure enough, every time he turned around there she was, batting her eyes, tossing her hair and acting coy. Beka was always polite but Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little sick every time he saw the other boy smile a little at the red headed girl.

At the moment Yuri was too busy silently willing Mila to fall on her face and break her nose to notice his dad had come up. “Here, Tiger,” Yuuri said as he dropped a paper bag in his son’s lap, causing Yuri to jump a little. “Mama had to leave early to go to the doctor so he asked me to give you your lunch. You okay?”

“Yeah Dad, I’m fine. Thank you,” he added as his father skated away. “Other than I’m wondering if I can make Mila getting run over by a Zamboni look like an accident,” he muttered to himself as he opened the bag... and pulled out a note.

He quickly opened it, eager to know what it contained. He’d been hinting at his worries to his mother all week, and thankfully Victor had picked up on it:

 _My dear Yura,_  
_Keep in mind that broken bones and broken hearts will both heal with time._  
_Also, even if things don’t work out the way you hoped, as long as you stay true to yourself everything really will turn out okay in the end... I’m always here if you need to talk._  
_I love you very much._  
_Mama_  
  
Yuri smiled a little and put the note in his pocket. “Yeah,” He said to himself, “if Beka doesn’t like me back... that would suck, but the world won’t end over it-“

“Yura,” Beka suddenly called, skating around Mila and sliding up to the rail. “Hi!” He leaned over to hug Yuri and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here. Mila’s nice and all but she’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Yuri replied, surprised and more than a tiny bit pleased that he didn’t have to commit Zamboni murder. So Beka wasn’t flirting with Mila after all.... He returned the hug a bit awkwardly as he only had one arm. “So-“

“So... um...” Beka suddenly looked really bashful and said hesitantly, “Do you... um, maybe want to go to dinner and to see a movie on Saturday?”

Relief bloomed in Yuri’s chest. Things had worked out the way he’d hoped, and even if they hadn’t, the note he tucked into his battered old treasure box that night was a reminder that everything would be okay.

**5\. Fifth Note**

This year had been a year of gold for Yuri. Gold at the Olympics and gold glittering around his finger in the form of an engagement ring given to him by a man whose golden surname he would soon also wear.

Yuri’s heart was full to the brim as he sat beside Beka at their rehearsal dinner, surrounded by family and friends. He was grinning from ear to ear as he remarked to his fiancé sitting beside him, “I don’t think this evening could get any more perfect...” Beka chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t be surprised if you’re wrong, Yura,” he commented in amusement as the plates of food began to be passed around.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuri arched an eyebrow as Aunt Mari approached them carrying a tray. Beka didn’t say anything more at that moment, just gestured to Aunt Mari as she set a plate down in front of him.

Yuri blinked in surprise at the fancy gold trimmed plate sitting in front of him, bearing both his dinner and... a folded piece of pale blue paper.

Beka chuckled again, this time joined by Victor who was sitting across from his son. “Remember that old box you insisted you had to bring when we moved your stuff? The one that you teased me was full of old love notes?”

Yuri glanced back and forth from Beka to his mother for a minute, slightly confused but noting the twinkle in Victor’s eye, and nodded. “Yes... I do....”

Victor reached over, patted his son’s cheek, and said softly, “There’s another one. Go ahead and read it.”

With trembling fingers, Yuri opened the note. As he read, he kept pausing to wipe his eyes so he wouldn’t cause the ink to run, for this was definitely going into that old box with all the other little chronicles of his mother’s love for him through the years:

_My precious Yura,_

_For all the medals I’ve won, awards I’ve been bestowed, and all the success I’ve experienced over the years, the crowning moment of my life was that cold and rainy March morning when the doctor held you up and told me and Dad “it’s a boy!”_

_You’re my everything, Yura. I am so proud of you... my baby boy has grown into an honest, hard working young man that a lot of young athletes look up to. I couldn’t have asked for anything better._

_Yura, as you start this new season of your life I do want you to know that married life isn’t always a bed of roses... you’ll have hard times, you’ll have storms but after those storms there’s a rainbow! (There might be worms too, just try not to step on too many of those. Ha!) My point is: hang in there, be there to support Beka as much as you can, and communicate, communicate, communicate. (Also if Beka gives you too much of a hard time, let me know and I’ll kick his ass. I’m joking. Sort of.)_

_Good luck, Yura. I hope for your future that you have a long, healthy, happy life, a good marriage and that your future kids bring you as much joy and laughter as you’ve brought me._

_Lastly, Dad and I are always here for you, Yura. No matter what._

_I love you so very much._  
_Cheers!_  
_Mama_

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is best mom  
> Beka, Yuuri and Mari were all in on the note at the end Yep Yep  
> Dw about Mila she started going out with Sara a few months after the fourth note and life was good :D  
> I wanted sugary fluff ok  
> Welp


End file.
